


My Sweet Baby Boy

by LovelyDelight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Derek, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baby Boy Stiles, Daddy Derek, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Protective Derek, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDelight/pseuds/LovelyDelight
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has had a terrible life. He thought no one would love him and that he would never have a family to call his own. That is until a certain Alpha by the name of Derek Hale walks into the orphanage and changes Stiles's life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rewrite this story. I didn't really like where the other one was going so I decided to delete it and just re write it differently. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> This story is inspired by another fanfic called  
> It's Filling up the empty and suddenly I see all that is new (all is new)  
> Written by : ikindaneedahero
> 
> So you should all go check that out, it's amazing. Of course i'm not going to copy the story but I did get some ideas from that fanfic.

Backstory:  
There are four types of people in Beacon Hills. The first type are the werewolves,the second type are hunters, the third type are the little ones, and the fourth and last type are the mundanes.

The mundanes are average humans but they have no idea about thee werewolf world. They don't know that werewolves exist or that there are people who are hunting down werewolves. They don't even know about the little ones.

The little ones are human as well. However these humans who are known as little ones range from age 16 to 19 years old but act like they are 1 to 5 years old. These humans turn into little ones from a specific way. These little ones are picked out from the orphanage. They are the kids who have been at the regular orphanage for a very long time or their whole life and doesn't have a chance at being adopted because they are simply to old and many people want a kid younger. 

The owner of The Little Ones Orphanage seek out these kids and give them a choice. Either stay here at the orphanage and live their lives, or they can take the regression shot (Which makes them feel and act younger) and be taken to the Little Ones Orphanage. Most kids choose the second option because their lives at the regular orphanage are awful. Also werewolves take way better care of these little ones and they get adopted faster. It's nice really. Especially since these kids have a choice in the matter if they want to turn into a little one or not. 

Once they agree to take the shot, they are taken to the nemeton tree where the magic coming from the tree makes them look young forever. 

Also just to clear things up. These little ones are still the same size as they would be as a 16-19 year old. The shot that they are given just makes them act and feel like a baby/toddler. There is baby adult sized things for these little ones like an adult sized car seat or an adult size crib.

I think that clears up everything but if you have any other questions just ask and I'll try my best to explain everything to you. Also if you read the story it might help you as well.  
Okay let's begin the story  
\---------------------------

Derek took a deep breath in and out before opening the doors of the Little Ones Orphanage. Today was the day he was going to have a little baby of his own. Today was the day he was finally going to have a family. Sure he had his uncle Peter and his pack but he wanted something that he could call his own. He wanted a baby to love and to take care of and he wanted the baby to love him just as much and to depend on him. After the fire happened, he never thought he could be happy. But stepping into the orphanage today, he could tell that today was the start of something new and he loved it. He felt it in his bones that he was going to find the perfect baby.

As he walked up to the receptionist desk, he saw the woman smile at him and he knew that she knew who he was. Derek Hale was one of the most respectable alpha's out there and most everyone wanted to be in his pack. A lot of people wanted to be his mate as well. However Derek didn't want a mate. Not after what happened with Kate. And he didn't need one. He felt good about not having a mate and once he had his baby, that baby would be all that he would need. 

"Derek Hale! When you called us yesterday, we couldn't believe that you had wanted to adopt! We're so glad that you are here. I'm Martha and I will be showing you the little ones today." The woman at the desk said with a grin.

Derek nodded and gave her a forced smile. "Thank you Martha. And yeah, I think it's time to start a family."

Martha grin grew wider. "I'm so glad to hear that. Would you like to see them Mr. Hale?" 

"Of course, and please just call me Derek."

Martha nodded and walked over to a door. When she opened it and they walked through, Derek saw a bunch of kids in a room through a large glass window. When ever they had someone adopting, they gathered a few kids and placed them into the room so the person who was wanting to adopt could get a look at them. They could also talk without the little ones hearing them. If the person wanting to adopt didn't see a kid who they wanted they would go to the next room that looked exactly the same but with a different group of kids. 

As Derek looked at the kids, he saw them all laughing or playing or running around. They were all adorable but none of them caught his eye. That is until he looked across the room and saw a kid with his head down, drawing at a table in the corner of the room all by himself. As Derek took a step closer to the glass, he saw the little boy look up and over to the other kids.

"What's his name?" Derek asked softly as he pointed to the kid.

"That's Stiles. He's such a sweetheart." Martha said with a sad tone.

Derek nodded and took a closer look at Stiles. He saw the way the boy looked at the other kids and how his lower lip trembled. He saw a tear run down the boys cheek before he wiped it away roughly and went back to drawing. Dereks heart broke for the little one. He knew what that feeling was like. A while ago before his pack and before his uncle got better from the fire, he was used to being alone. He was used to people not wanting to be around him. Seeing Stiles like that, it reminded him of himself. 

"Can I go inside and talk to him?" Derek asked using the same soft tone.

Martha nodded. "Of course. I have to come in with you though I hope that's okay."

"Of course."

"Good. But before we go in you need to know that Stiles, he's a shy kid. He's had a very hard life Derek. So be gentle with him."

Derek nodded before Martha walked over to the door and opened it. When they walked inside, they headed over to the table and sat down next to Stiles. Stiles stopped what he was doing and slowly lifted his head up. When Derek saw the boys face, his heart broke even more. His eyes were wide with fear but that wasn't the only thing. Going across his left eye were three claw marks that were now turned into scars. The claw marks started at his forehead and went down over his eye and down to his cheek. They didn't look new but they did look very painful. 

"Hi sweetheart. I have someone who wants to meet you. Can you say hi to Derek for me Stiles." Martha asked with a soft smile on her face.

Stiles looked over at Derek and whispered a quiet "hi."

Derek smiled and looked over at Stiles's picture. "Hi there Stiles. You're drawing is really good. Is it a puppy?" 

Stiles looked down at his picture and then back up at Derek before reaching down and picking up a stuffed wolf that had been sitting on his lap the whole time and placed it on the table. 

"I drew wolfie. My best friend." Stiles whispered. 

"Oh wow. That's awesome Stiles." Derek replied with a smile. 

Stiles's eyes softened and he gave Derek a smile as well. "You really think so?"  
ot  
"I know so buddy. That is fridge material right there." 

Stiles giggled. When he heard a bunch of other kids laughing, he turned his head to look at them and Derek noticed how his smile dropped and how he quickly turned his head away and dropped it so he was looking at his picture.

"Why are you by yourself baby?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked back up and his bottom lip was trembling once more. "No one likes me. Wolfie is my only friend." 

"I'm sure that's not true." Derek replied.

Stiles shook his head and pointed at his scar. "They think i'm weird."

"Oh sweetheart..." Derek sighed. 

Stiles looked over at his wolf and grabbed him pulling it to his chest. He then brought it up to his face and rubbed his fur on his cheek and he giggled. Derek smiled as he saw Stiles make the wolf walk around in the air. The boy was just too adorable and Derek knew right then and there that Stiles was the one. While Stiles was distracted he turned to Martha and nodded his head over at the door. Martha nodded and looked over at Stiles.

"We will be right back sweetheart."

Stiles stopped playing and looked over at Derek with wide and watery eyes. "You're leaving?"

Derek quickly shook his head and crouched down in front of Stiles. "No baby. I just need to talk to miss Martha real quick and then I'll be back. I promise."

"Okay." Stiles whispered before placing his wolf back on his lap and continue to color in his drawing. 

Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles's temple before getting back up and walking over to the door where Martha was waiting. Stiles continued to color his drawing and Derek could tell that Stiles didn't trust Derek to come back. Derek frowned. How many people have hurt him to make him believe that no one would want him? How many people have hurt him to have strong trust issues? It made Derek want to rip every persons throat out who had hurt his sweet baby boy.

"I want him. I want Stiles." Derek growled out.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that Derek. However before you make a final decision, you need to know he's not the easiest kid to take care of. He has night mares and trust issues. He's such a sweetheart don't get me wrong but he can get worked up over the littlest things. That's not his fault though. He's been in many situations where he has been hurt. I know you've seen his scars on his face. So I need to know Derek. Is this what you want? Because once you go through with this, I don't want you to take him back the next week because he's too much to handle. Stiles needs all the love he can get and it breaks my heart that no one ever gives him a chance." Martha said as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

"Trust me Martha, I know. I can sense the hurt and pain coming off of him and I know he's going to need special care. But you don't have to worry because he's already stolen my heart. He's such a sweetheart and it pains me to hear that he's had a very hard life and that people have hurt him. I'll be there when he has nightmares, I'll take care of him. No matter what. I will give him all the love I can Martha. You have my word."

Martha sighed with relief. She was a werewolf as well which meant she could hear Dereks heartbeat to see if he was lying or not.

"Good. Let's go tell Stiles the good news. He's going to be so happy Derek, you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos!   
> I really hope you guys are liking the story so far.  
> So I was just wondering... do you guys want their relationship to turn sexual or no? It will be consenting of course.  
> If not that's okay too. Just let me know in the comments!

Derek smiled when he heard Martha saying they were going to tell Stiles the good news. However when they turned around, they saw Stiles was no longer alone at the table. Three other little ones were sitting at Stiles's table laughing while Stiles had his eyes squeezed shut, hands over his ears, and tears rolling down his face. His drawing was now torn in two and his wolfie was thrown across the room. It made Derek see red. He hadn't realized he was growling until Martha placed a hand on his shoulder.

Derek knew his eyes were glowing red. He closed them and took a deep breath in and out before opening them once more. Derek then walked over to where the stuff wolf was and picked it up. Martha gave Derek a thankful smile before the two made their way over to Stiles and the three other little ones. As they got closer, Derek could sense Stiles's pain become stronger and stronger by the second. When they got there, Derek leaned down and picked up Stiles. Stiles yelped at first and his eyes flew open but when he saw it was Derek, he buried his face into the werewolf's neck.

"What is going on here?" Martha asked with a stern voice.

"We just wanted to say hi to Stiles." One of the boys said. 

Derek squinted and then gently placed Stiles back down on the chair. "Stiles baby, are they telling the truth?" 

"No." Stiles whispered. "They were being meanies."

"What did they say to you sweetheart? What made you so upset?" Derek asked gently wiping away a tear from the boys cheek.

Stiles closed his eyes and his bottom lip began to tremble once more. "They - they said that I was never going to get adopted because i'm ugly and weird and that you were only coming over to talk to me to be nice. Then they said that my picture was stupid and that I don't deserve to have friends not even wolfie." 

Derek growled quietly and was about to say something else but was interrupting by the other kids yelling. "He's a liar. A big fat liar liar pants on fire!" 

"No I'm not you meanie! You ripped my wolife picture!" Stiles cried out.

As Derek saw tears fall down Stiles's cheek once more, he picked Stiles up again and rested the boy on his hip. He handed Stiles his wolf and kissed him on his forehead.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves. If anyone isn't getting adopted it's you three for your horrible personalities! Now I suggest you say you're sorry to Stiles or so help me." Derek growled as his eyes bled red.

The three gasped and then looked over to Stiles with fear in their eyes. "Sorry." 

Stiles was still crying and was hugging his wolfie tighter. He knew they didn't mean it. No one ever meant it when they said sorry to Stiles. He's heard the word sorry over and over again and the people not even meaning it so many times that he didn't believe that word anymore.

"Shh baby. It's okay. I believe you." Derek whispered.

Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes before looking at Derek. "You do?"

Derek smiled. "I do baby boy. And guess what?"

"What?" 

"You're going to be coming home with me and living with me. Is that something that you would want?"

Stiles looked up with wide eyes. "You mean you would be my new daddy?" 

"Yes sweet boy."

Stiles squealed and buried his face into Dereks neck. "Yes yes yes."

Martha laughed. She was so grateful for Derek. Stiles had been in the Little Ones Orphanage for about three years now and it hasn't been easy. Martha loved Stiles with all her heart but she knew that he needed someone to take care of him that wasn't her. She was so glad that he was getting adopted and to Derek who seemed like a good guy. 

"Let me deal with these three boys and then we can go to my office and you can sign some paper work and we can talk some more."

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles's temple. "Good. Those three need to be dealt with right away."

Martha nodded and looked directly at the three other boys. "You three come with me right now."

The three boys's eyes widened and they scrambled out of their chairs immediately and started to follow Martha to the other side of the room. The other kids all stopped to look but then continued to play with their toys. As Derek looked over he saw Martha talking to the three boys and they were each crying. A few minutes later Martha came back as another employee came into the room and took the three boys out of the room. Stiles was now leaning his head on Derek's shoulder and was now playing with his wolfie.

"Alright, are you ready to get adopted Stiles?" Martha asked with a smile.

Stiles grinned and nodded his head. "Yes! I'm going to get a new daddy."

Derek laughed. "Yes you are baby. And this daddy will love you and take care of you forever my sweet boy."

Stiles squealed and went back to playing with his wolfie as they walked out of the room, down a hallway, and into another room that was clearly Martha's office. As they got inside Derek saw a desk on one side of the room and on the other was a mat with toys scattered around. It was clearly for the little ones to play while the werewolves talked. Derek walked over and placed Stiles down on the mat. 

"I'll just be over there talking with Martha and when we're done you get to go see your new home. Okay baby?"

"Okay da..." Stiles said but then stopped himself and frowned. He didn't know if Derek wanted to be called Daddy. The first people who had adopted him when he was first brought to the Little Ones Orphanage had told him to call them sir and ma'm. They were awful people.

Derek sighed and crouched down. "You can call me daddy sweetheart. In fact I would love it if you did."

Stiles giggled and nodded. "Okay daddy."

"There we go. Now i'm going to go talk to Martha while you play for a bit." Derek replied before kissing Stiles's head and walking over to the desk and sat down on the opposite side of Martha.

It was finally time for Derek to be happy and to start a family. Today was the start of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a mix between yes and no on making their relationship sexual. I think I might add some sexual things but it won't be all the time or a lot and it won't happen until much later. 
> 
> New chapter (: Hope you like it.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

As Martha began to take out some papers from her desk, Derek looked back and smiled at Stiles who was playing with the toys. Stiles was just too adorable and it broke his heart that he's been hurt in the past. He still had no idea how Stiles got that nasty scar across his face and he was hoping that Martha would tell him. When Derek turned back around he saw Martha looking over at Stiles as well and smiling.

"He hardly ever smiles anymore. It's nice to seem him like that." Martha said softly.

"Marha, can I ask you something?" Derek asks quietly.

"Of course hun. What is it?" 

Derek looks back at Stiles and then back at Martha and sighs. "How did he get those claw marks on his face?"

Martha looks at Derek for a few good minutes before looking at Stiles and then back at Derek. She then places a hand on one of the files on her desk and slides it towards Derek. When Derek looks down at it, he see's Stiles's name on it. He frowns not really knowing what it is and looks back at Martha.

"It's Stiles's file. It will tell you how he became an orphan, how he became a little, the houses he's been in, everything. Including how he got that scar. I want you to read every single thing in there and if you have any questions then feel free to call me. I think it would be better if you read it then me trying to explain everything. That and we don't have much time. I have to get back out there in a few minutes. A couple is stopping by soon looking to adopt. But here is all the paper work I need you to fill out. It's his adoption papers. Fill those out and when I stop by tomorrow I'll collect them." Martha explains.

Derek nods. "You're stopping by tomorrow?" 

"Oh yeah. Sorry forgot to mention this. But once a little is adopted, we need to do a visit the next day to see if the child is going to be in a stable home. I have no doubt in your home Derek but it needs to be done. You will get monthly check ups as well until the fifth month. It's just for Stiles's safety. Like I said, I doubt you would do anything but we need to be sure. For Stiles's sake. I hope you understand." 

Derek smiled and nodded once more. "I completely understand. Especially after everything that has happened to him, I would want to check up on him too. Is this all? Can I take my baby home now?"

"One last question. You do know how to take care of him right? You need to take him to the doctor and get him the things he needs." 

Derek laughed. "OF course Martha. Don't worry. I know what to do." 

Martha smiled and stood up. "Great. Then Mr. Hale, you are free to take your sweet new baby home. Let me say good bye to the little one."

Derek nodded as he also stood up and they both walked over to where Stiles was playing. He had his wolfie in one hand and in the other he had a truck. He was about to place his stuffed wolf on the truck when he noticed Derek and Martha approaching. He shyly looked up and held his wolf to his chest. Martha smiled sweetly and slowly crouched down so that she was looking into Stiles's eyes.

"You are going to be so happy Stiles. I just know it. Derek is going to take such good care of you. Are you ready to go to your new home sweetie?" 

Stiles looked at Derek and then at Martha with wide eyes. There was happiness coming off of him but at the same time there was a large amount of fear. Both Martha and Derek could sense it since they were both werewolves. 

"What's wrong baby?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at Derek one more time before crawling letting go of the truck and crawling over to Martha.   
"I'm scared." Stiles whispered in Martha's ear.

Martha shook her head and cupped Stiles's cheek. "Oh honey...I know. But Derek isn't like the others. He won't hurt you."

"That's what you said about the last people." Stiles whimpered. 

Dereks eyes flashed red. He hated that his own kind had hurt Stiles. Little ones were precious and they were supposed to be cared for. Not the other way around. He slowly closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down before opening them and sitting down next to Stiles.

"Stiles, look at me sweetheart." 

Stiles slowly turned his head to look at Derek. 

"What those bad people did was wrong. Very wrong. I hate that you've been hurt so many times baby. But I promise I will never ever hurt you like they did. I will take care of you just like a daddy should. You're my baby boy Stiles. I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise baby."

Stiles felt tears roll down his face. It's been a long time since anyone has ever said that to him. That he has actually felt safe with someone who wanted to adopt him. He crawled over to Derek and climbed into his lap. He then buried his head into Derek's neck as he began to cry harder. It wasn't that he was sad, it was because he was just so happy.

"Oh baby.." Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around Stiles. 

"Daddy?" Stiles said softly as soon as he was done crying.

"Yes sweet boy?"

"Can we go home now?" 

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles's temple. "We need to stop by the doctors first but after that we can go to your new home. Okay?"

Stiles hated the doctors. He hated it more than anything. But he knew he had to go so he just nodded his head. Derek stood up while still holding Stiles in his arms and watched Martha stand as well. She walked over and kissed Stiles on the head.

"Alright honey. I will be stopping by tomorrow to make sure everything is okay. I'll see you later okay sweetie?"

Stiles nodded. "Okay miss Martha."

Martha then handed Derek some more files and said her good byes. Derek and Stiles then headed out of the orphanage and towards Dereks car. Once they got there he unlocked the car and opened the back door. There was a car seat large enough for Stiles to sit in. He then placed Stiles in the car seat and buckled him up before placing wolfie in his arms, kissing his forehead, closing the door, and getting into the drivers seat. 

As he drove to the doctors, he looked into his rear view mirror to see Stiles looking out the window while hugging his wolf. Derek smiled. Stiles was just too adorable. He knew that he had to read Stiles's file but he really didn't want to. He knew that once he read it, he would want to rip out ever single persons throat that had hurt his little boy. Twenty minutes later of driving and playing a CD that had children's music on it, they finally arrived.

Once the car was parked, Derek got out and got Stiles out of the car seat. He carried Stiles into the building and walked up to the desk. He signed Stiles in and filled out some paper work and then went to sit down while waiting for the doctor to come out and to call their name. Their was a t.v. that was playing Lilo and Stitch which Stiles was watching and Derek was grateful for. It seemed to calm him down a little. 

Minutes passed before a nurse came out and called Stiles's name. Derek stood up and carried Stiles as he walked in after the nurse. The nurse then walked into a room that had the walls painted with pooh bear. Stiles squealed when he saw the friendly bear and Derek chuckled as he placed Stiles on the bed. 

"Hey Derek, who is this little guy?" The nurse asks as she closes the door.

"Hey Melissa. This is Stiles. My baby." Derek says fondly. 

Melissa smiles. "He's so adorable. I'm glad you finally found one Derek. So i'm going to go get the doctor and then he can discuss with you what he's going to do." 

"Alright. Thanks Melissa. And tell Scott that Pack Night is moved to Saturday because I need to spend some time with Stiles. And ask him if he can tell the others."

"Of course. Nice to meet you sweetie." Melissa says looking at Stiles.

Stiles looks at Melissa and then at Derek. He then looks down at his wolfie and whispers "You too." 

After Melissa leaves the room, Derek stands up from the chair and walks over to Stiles. He crouches down and lifts Stiles's head by placing a finger under the boys chin.

"Whats wrong baby?" Derek asks.

"I no like doctor. Doctor is scary."

"I know Stiles. I know. But I promised that no one would hurt you didn't I?" 

Stiles nodded.

"And I plan to keep my promise. Besides the doctor is nice and friendly. He will like you. He is a very good friend of mine so you have nothing to be afraid of okay?" 

"Okay daddy." 

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles temple. He watches as Stiles picks up his wolf and holds it out to Derek.

"Wolfie wants a kiss too." 

Derek laughs and kisses the top of the stuffed animals head. "A kiss for wolfie too."

Stiles squealed again with happiness and hugged wolfie tight. Derek's heart filled with warmth at the sight. It felt good to be able to make someone happy. It felt good to take care of someone. Especially a human. A human who didn't want to hurt Derek. Who didn't want to hunt down werewolves. It was one of the reason werewolves adopted little ones. Because it was a way of controlling them. A few minutes later and they heard a knock on the door before it swung open and a man walked in who was clearly the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys are liking the story.
> 
> Also just to make things clear the regression shot makes them feel and act younger then their age. Like Stiles is 16 but the shot makes him feel and act like a baby/ toddler depending on the shot. It also stops them from aging as well.

When the doctor walked in, Derek could sense the fear rise in Stiles. He quickly picked Stiles up and sat down on the hospital bed with Stiles in his lap. Stiles calmed down right away as he snuggled in Derek's arms with his wolfie in his lap. Dr. Deaton walked over with a soft smile on his face. 

"Derek, good to see you again. And you must be Mr.Stiles." Deaton said with a nod.

Stiles giggled when Deaton called him Mr. causing both older men to smile down at him. Deaton then sat down and took out a file that had Stiles's medical records on it that the orphanage had sent over to him. He flipped through a few pages before before making a humming noise and and placing the file aside.

"Alright. Stiles here is in need of another regression shot. Is that alright with you Derek?" 

Derek nodded. "Of course. Whatever needs to be done to keep my baby healthy." 

If you skip a regression shot, it will cause the little one to age back to his original age and not only that but it will make them very very sick. 

Deaton nodded and moved to get the things he needed. Once he was done he headed back and looked at Stiles who was staring at the needle in fear. Deaton kneeled down so he was eye level with Stiles and showed him that the shot had pictures of the puppies of paw patrol on it.

"Do you like paw patrol Stiles?" 

"Uh huh."

"And paw patrol are nice aren't they? They help people right?"

Stiles looked up at Derek and then at Deaton and nodded. "Yes. They help lots of people."

Deaton smiled. "So this shot won't hurt you. The paw patrol will make sure of it. So are you going to be a brave boy for me Stiles?"

"I can be brave." Stiles whispered with a nod.

Derek smiled and kissed the top of Stiles's head. Deaton then rose Stile's sleeve and wiped his arm before counting to three and give Stiles the shot. Stiles had his eyes shut and when Deaton was done he tapped on Stiles's nose gently causing the little one to open his eyes.

"It's done. You did so good Stiles. You were so brave just like the paw patrol."

Stiles giggled and then yawned. He leaned his head on Derek's chest and looked up. "I'm sleepy."

"Yes. The shot usually makes the little ones sleepy." Deaton said looking at Derek.

Derek nodded and ran a hand through Stiles's hair. "Go to sleep. Daddy will be right here." 

Stiles reached his head up to kiss Derek on the cheek before laying his head back down on Derek's chest and falling asleep instantly. Derek held him close and when he looked at Deaton he saw him looking at Stiles in awe and with a bit of sadness.

"He's such a sweet boy Derek. He's good for you and I can tell you're good for him. I read through his file and there are a lot of things in there that had happened to him and I can't even imagine the pain that boy went through." Deaton said sadly.

Derek nodded. "I haven't read his file yet but I know that he's been through so much pain and sadness. Stiles is such a sweet boy and he's never had love in his life before. I'm going to be that person who cares for him and loves him and I know he will love me too."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now I'm betting you want to take him home so I'm gonna tell you a few things and then you can be on your way. The shot I gave him is going to make him feel and act a little bit younger then he was before. If he's not going to the bathroom, you need to call me right away. That's a bad reaction to the shot. It usually doesn't happen but we can never be to sure. If he gets a fever or anything in the next two days also give me a call. I'm going to give you formula that you need to give him three times a day to help him with this shot. And that's about it."

Derek nodded and stood up with Stiles in his arms. "Thank you Deaton. I will see you soon?" 

"Of course my good friend." 

A few minutes later and Derek was back at his car. He gently sat Stiles down in his car seat, careful not to wake him. He then got into his own seat and began to drive back to the Hale house. It was about a thirty minute drive and every couple of minutes he would look into the rear-view mirror to check on Stiles who was still sleeping calmly. 

When they got to the house, Derek parked his car and noticed two other cars in the drive way. One was his uncle peters car and the other was Erica's. Derek groaned. He really didn't need them there to be loud and to wake up Stiles or to scare him. He got out of the car and opened Stiles's door and carefully got him out along with Stiles's wolfy and his file. He then walked towards the house and once inside he saw Erica, Boyd, and Peter all get up from the couch and run over to them.

"If any of you wake him up, so help me." Derek growled out quietly. "I'm going to go lay him down. None of you follow me and you all better be quiet."

Without hearing their response, Derek walked down the hall way and towards the door that was next to his own bedroom. When he opened it, he walked inside and laid Stiles down in the crib along with his stuffed animal. The room was a nursery for Stiles that Derek had made the week before getting him. Once he laid Stiles down, he kissed his forehead and plugged in the night light before turning off the light and exiting the room closing the door behind him.

He sighed as he made his way back to the others knowing that they would probably ask annoying questions and he just hoped that no one woke up his baby.He also hoped that this wouldn't take long because he really needed to read Stiles's file. 

"He's so cute Derek. Oh my god why didn't you tell us that you were getting a little one today?" Erica squealed. 

"Shush!" Derek hissed before sitting down. "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you at my house while I brought him home but I guess that didn't work out. Why are you here anyways?" 

"Well me and Boyd were bored so we decided to stop by. Besides your fridge is full and ours isn't." 

Derek huffed and looked at Peter. "And you?"

"I may have tracked your phone and saw that you were at the orphanage. I wanted to see what little one you picked out so I came here and I waited." 

"Peter what the hell!" Derek growled out trying to stay calm.

Peter just shrugged. "I'm your uncle. I'm allowed to do these things. So when can we meet the little one?" 

"Not today. Meeting too many people is going to scare him. He has major trust issues and I don't want to trigger something in him. I need you all out now. You will get to meet him, I promise. But on my terms. Now leave."

"Fine fine. Come on Boyd." Erica said as she kissed her mates cheek.

"Sorry about this Derek. You know how she gets." Boyd said as he walked by.

Derek nodded his head and watched the two leave. He then turned to Peter and rose an eyebrow.

"God okay. I'm gone. But I am meeting him soon nephew."

"Good bye Peter."

Peter rolled his eyes and walked out of the house. Once everyone was gone, Derek sighed with relief. He then went back into the living room and sat down as he grabbed Stiles's file and laid it down on his lap. He took a deep breath in and out and opened it not knowing what to expect. The only thing he knew was that most likely everything in here was nothing good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and thank you to everyone who is reading.

As Derek opened up the folder that contained the information about Stiles, he took a deep breath in and out before reading it. It started off with Stiles's name and his age which was 17 years old. It then went into how Stiles became a little in the first place. He was 5 years old when his mother died from a sickness and he was 7 when his father died from being shot at from robbery that his father and a few other officers were trying to stop. Stiles had no other family so he was taken to a regular orphanage.

When he was 10 years old he was adopted for the first time. The family was nice at first. They bought him clothes and made sure he was clean and healthy. But after a month the family showed their true colors. The dad would come home each night drunk and would beat Stiles so bad that he would pass out each time. The mother would stand and watch and even sometimes laugh. When a social worker came by two months later to check on Stiles, they saw how badly abused he was and they got him out.

He wasn't adopted again until a year later. The family was of a mother, a father, and a daughter who was eight years old. Like the first time, everything was going great. However, a few weeks after the adoption, Stiles and the daughter were playing tag outside when the daughter ran into the road and nearly got hit by a car. The mother and father blamed it on Stiles saying that it was his idea to play tag and this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him. So they took him back to the orphanage without a second glance.

When he was thirteen he was adopted for the third time. It was only a woman this time and Stiles didn't like her from the beginning. He felt something off with her right when he first met the woman and he tried to tell someone but no one would listen. They just told him that he was just a kid and that he didn't know what he was talking about. So they sent him off with the woman not even bothering to give Stiles a chance to explain why he was feeling the way he was. Stiles was right. The woman just wanted Stiles so he could pick up drugs for her because she was caught getting drugs once and she didn't want to be caught again so she made Stiles do her dirty work. When Stiles wasn't getting the drugs for her, she would lock him up in the closest with only a glass of water and a box of crackers. When the orphanage found out they took Stiles away from her right away and apologized for not listening. Stiles didn't buy any of it though. He knew that they were only apologizing because it looked good.

Two years later, no adoptions had happened, a woman by the name of Martha showed up. Stiles was in the kitchen eating some cereal when the owner of the orphanage named Lisa walked in with Martha. The two started to talk to each other and a few minutes later Lisa looked over at Stiles and pointed at him. Martha smiled and nodded and made her way over to Stiles who had dropped his spoon in the bowl. The woman smiled kindly at Stiles before pulling out a chair and sitting next to him.

Martha introduced her self and told Stiles all about the little orphanage. She told him that she knows the things he went through and that it broke her heart that he has been treated so terribly. She told him about werewolves and how kids like him who turn into littles are adopted into loving families. She explained everything to him. What it was like being a little, how easier his life would be, how he would find a family to love. 

It was all weird at first to Stiles so Martha said she would give him a day to think. The next day she came back and Stiles had told her yes. That he was tired of taking care of himself and that he wanted someone to take care of him for a change. That he was tired of being adopted only to be hurt over and over again. So Stiles left with Martha along with a few other kids who wanted the same thing and they got started the next day. It took Stiles about 6 months to adjust to the life and to get enough shots to regress him down. 

At the end of that year Stiles was adopted by a man named Theo Raken. He was a werewolf and had a great background. He had a good job and had a great family. He loved kids and worked with them and there was nothing wrong on his background check. So when they sent him home with Theo, they didn't know that Theo had somehow hacked into the system to make it seem like he was a good guy when in fact he was anything but. The first two nights were fine. Theo took care of Stiles just like a daddy should. However on the third night Theo had placed Stiles on his bed instead of the crib telling him that he was going to be sleeping with his daddy that night. 

At first Stiles thought nothing wrong with it. But when Theo started to hold him down and kiss him while sliding his hand into his diaper. Stiles panicked. He bit Theo's lip causing Theo to hiss and let go of Stiles. Theo was angry. He let his claws out and scratched Stiles across the face. The little then screamed out in pain and with in seconds the neighbors who were also werewolves burst in through the door and ran over to Stiles. The woman picked up Stiles and ran into the bathroom to stop the blood while her husband went to get Theo. However when the man turned around, Theo was no longer in sight. They called the cops and the next day Stiles was back at the orphanage.

Martha apologized and apologized to Stiles. She had found out that Theo had hacked into the system and she cried that night because it was her fault. However Stiles just grabbed her hand and shook his head telling her it wasn't her fault because she didn't know. The next few weeks were hard. Stiles would wake up every night crying because of a nightmare. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He would even let himself regress into an infant like state and everyone understood why. It was his minds way of trying to fix the damage that was done. 

Five months later Stiles was doing much better. He was also adopted once more.Martha was gone for two weeks because someone in her family had died and she had to fly out to help out her family and to grieve. So a woman named Stephanie who was Martha's employee was asked to take over while Martha was gone. A couple came and wanted to adopt Stiles. Stephanie let them adopt him and she didn't bother doing a background check which she was supposed to. When the couple got home with Stiles the first thing they did was wold out into the beta form and push Stiles into a closet and lock it. They kept him in there for days with no food and barely any water. The reason why they did it was because they wanted to have control over a human. They hated humans so much and this was the only way. 

When Martha came back she asked where Stiles was and when Stephanie told her she asked if she did a background check. Martha was furious when she found out there was no background check done and when she did it her self she was even more furious. The couple has been in and out of jail for human abuse. Martha called a few of the male employees and had them go with her to the house to take Stiles back. She even called the cops. When she got there and found Stiles, she wanted to cry. Stiles was in the corner sitting in wet clothes that was most likely from peeing himself and having no diaper change. He looked pale and very thin. 

When he was back at the orphanage Martha made it her duty to protect Stiles and to make sure no one would ever hurt Stiles again. It was supposed to be like that from the start and Martha was so ashamed. It took half a year for Stiles to be okay again. A few other families have adopted him and none were abusive or cruel. However none of them could handle the nightmares he had every night or the extra special attention he needed. They couldn't handle how he could regress his own self without the help of medicine and be an infant one day and a toddler the next. They didn't understand that it was his way of coping with everything he had been through. So he would be adopted and shortly he would be taken back to the orphanage. The last time he was adopted was three months before his 17th birthday.

When Derek read through all of that he had to take a few minutes to pause so that he could contain his anger. How could these people hurt his baby boy? Stiles was so strong and it broke his heart to read everything the boy went through. After containing his anger he began to read again.

The next information was about Stiles having Adhd and that he had nightmares almost every night. It told him that some days he will be feeling so bad that he will make himself regress into an infant and when he was ready he will make himself be a toddler. It told him all of the difficulties Stiles had. It also told him all of Stiles's favorites. Like his favorite animals are wolfs and ducks. It surprised Derek that a wolf was one of his favorite animals because of what the other werewolves did but he didn't want to ask Stiles about it. Not yet. It also said his favorite color was red and that he liked stars. 

It had a few more things and when he was done reading he closed the file and let out a sigh. He knew that Stiles would need a whole lot of loving and care for and that it was going to be hard but Derek wasn't going to abandon Stiles because of it. In fact he was going to give the little all of his love and show him what a true daddy would be like. He was going to make damn sure that no one would ever hurt his baby again. 

An hour later Derek had finished cleaning his living room while processing everything he read when he heard a scream and a cry coming from the nursery. The werewolf got up right away and ran towards the room. Flinging the door open he saw Stiles standing up in his crib sobbing. His cheeks were red and so were his eyes as well as puffy. Tears were rolling down his face as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Shhh. Stiles shhhh." Derek said gently as he picked up Stiles out of the crib.

Stiles's eyes flew open and he struggled to get out of the hold at first. However, when he saw it was Derek he calmed down and hid his face in Dereks' neck. Derek wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back as he walked to the rocking chair and sat down with Stiles in his lap. 

"Did you have a nightmare baby?" Derek whispered.

A nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head. 

"Okay baby boy. Okay." Derek replied. 

A few seconds later Derek realized that Stiles's diaper was wet. He must have done it when he had the nightmare. Derek kissed the top of Stiles's head and wiped away the last of the little ones tears with his thumb.

"How about we get you into a new diaper hm? I bet that's uncomfortable isn't it?" Derek asked looking down at Stiles.

Stiles looked up and nodded slowly. 

"Do you want your pacifier while I change you or no?" 

"Pacie." Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded and stood up while still carrying Stiles. He had bought a bunch of new baby stuff including pacifiers and diapers and placed them in the closest in the nursery just so there would be more space. As he walked over to the closet and opened it, Stiles whimpered and tried to get out of Dereks' hold. 

"No. No. No. I don't want to go in. I'll be good. Please. Don't wanna go in." Stiles said as he started to cry once more.

Derek froze. At first he didn't understand. But when he saw Stiles look at the closet with terror and remembered what he read in his file, he understood right away. He quickly cloesd the door and held Stiles tighter.

"Hey. Shh. I'm not going to put you in there. Never will I put you in there baby. I promise. I just need to get a diaper and a Pacie for you. I'm never going to hurt you or do something you don't like. I promise you baby boy." Derek said softly as he walked over to the changing table. "How about you lay down for me and I will go get the diaper and the pacie. Would that be okay?"

"No Closet for Stiles?" Stiles asked with a sniff.

"Never closet for Stiles. Never ever."

"Pinky promise?"

Derek smiled and held out his pinky. "Pinky promise."

After they held pinkies, Stiles laid down while Derek walked over to the closet to get what he needed. When he was done with the closet he walked over to the crib and picked up wolfie. He knew it would make Stiles feel better. He then walked back to the changing table and handed Stiles the wolfie. Stiles giggled as he rubbed it against his face. 

"I got a red Pacie for you. Open up sweetheart." Derek said as he held the pacifier above Stiles's mouth.

Stiles opened his mouth and allowed Derek to stick in the pacifier. Stiles began to suck on it as Derek unbuttoned Stiles's onesie and threw it to the side. He then quickly changed Stiles's diaper and when he was done he out on a new onesie that he grabbed from the closet. Before he buttoned it he blew raspberries onto Stiles's stomach causing him to squeal with laughter. 

"Daddy noooo. That tickles!" Stiles laughed.

Derek laughed and kissed the tip of Stiles's nose before buttoning it and lifting Stiles up. He walked out of the nursery and towards the kitchen. Derek then walked over to a highchair and placed Stiles in it and strapped him down.

"It's a little after lunch but that's okay because you didn't eat anything and I bet you're hungry. How about some applesauce?"

Stiles nodded his head with a smile as he continued to suck on the pacifier. Derek finished getting the apple sauce and headed towards the high chair. He took the pacie away from Stiles and promised he would give it back when they were done. After eating Derek wiped off Stiles's face and got a bottle ready with the formula that he had to give to Stiles because of the shot. Once it was done he walked over to the living room and sat down in his chair and placed Stiles on his lap.

"After you drink this we can watch Bubble Guppies. Okay?"

"Paw Patrol?" Stiles asked.

"Sure buddy." Derek replied with a laugh.

After Stiles was done the two of them watched Paw Parol. Derek smiled to himself as he saw Stiles's face light up at certain parts. It was cute. Derek knew he had to lay down some rules but Stiles was new to him and the house and he knew that Stiles at least needed a day before he told him what the rules would be. Derek kissed the top of Stiles's head and closed his eyes thinking about how happy he was that he finally had his own family and he couldn't be more happier that it was Stiles and not anyone else.


End file.
